1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contactless power transmitting device, a contactless power receiving device, a vehicle, a contactless power transmitting and receiving system, a method of controlling a contactless power transmitting device, a method of controlling a contactless power receiving device, and a method of controlling a contactless power transmitting and receiving system.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135754 (JP 2011-135754 A) discloses a contactless power transfer technology applied to an electrically-driven vehicle, such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle. According to the disclosed technology, one or both of a power transmitting device and a power receiving device include(s) a coil case, and a shield member that covers the coil case. In operation, electric power is transmitted from the power transmitting device to the power receiving device, at a frequency that is adjusted, depending on the distance between the coil unit and the shield.
When a wireless device is located around the power transmitting device or power receiving device, a countermeasure may be required to be taken so as to avoid an influence on the operation of the wireless device during transmission of electric power. For example, noise generated by the power transmitting device may have an influence on the operation of a receiver that receives broadcast waves. For example, the noise may have an influence on demodulation performed by the receiver.
Frequency bands (i.e., channels) used by broadcast waves may differ from one region to another. At the time when the power transmitting device is manufactured, the position at which the power transmitting device will be installed may not be determined. Accordingly, it is difficult to set the transmission frequency of the power transmitting device so that the noise does not interfere with the broadcast waves, irrespective of the installation position of the power transmitting device.